


The Hardest Part

by PoppyHaines



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyHaines/pseuds/PoppyHaines
Summary: Tony had invited the two Alphas to live with him when they'd woken up from the freeze, what he hadn't expected was to fall in love with them, and definitely wasn't prepared for them to love him back. As an omega, he's always fought his natural instincts to submit but when it came to Steve and James he just couldn't deny them and maybe that was because he trusted them or maybe because he wanted to impress them. Either way that didn't stop him from being an arsehole to everyone else.Steve, Bucky, and Tony are figuring out how to make this work whilst also battling all their own demons, and of course the constant threats to earth. Couldn't they just have a week away from all the drama to relax....maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning I've not actually started the 2nd chapter of this story so I can't promise it will be out in exactly a week but I'm currently working on improving my schedule so I can update this story and my Peter Parker/Wade Wilson one twice a week. Let's keep our fingers crossed! :) Anyway hope you enjoy!

When Steve Rogers was found at the bottom of the ocean, frozen, there was no question about what they needed to do. S.H.I.E.L.D made the decision to defrost him, informing Tony Stark only once he was awake. Tony was informed because he was the only person in close proximity that might actually be able to catch the American Hero if he decided to run or even fight. The world Steve woke into was different, almost foreign to him, well it was after he’d escaped the 40’s era room S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to put him in. There was this tiny device he could hold in his hand that answered nearly every question he had, it could take pictures even videos, if he needed to contact anyone he could send them something called a text which was like a letter, and it could play all the music he wanted. Now he knew how to use it he was constantly texting, driving both James and Tony up the wall with his memes, and GIFs. 

Nick Fury hadn’t wanted to introduce Steve to all the new technology, but once the super soil does had met Tony no one could stop him from learning. Nick had invited Tony to the compound to try and help Steve assimilate to his new surroundings but he should have know that wouldn’t have been the case. When had Tony Stark ever done something to benefit Nick. Steve and Tony had hit it off straight away, bickering back and forth like an old married couple, so when the billionaire had offered Steve a room to stay in, at his tower, the man had moved out the same day.

If Steve was shocked by what he saw at S.H.I.E.L.D, Tonys home was a whole new level, the man explained that his technology was about 10 years more advanced than S.H.I.E.L.D so if Steve could use his stuff anything else would be simple. The couple of weeks Steve had spent in the compound they’d been reluctant to show him how to function in the new world. Tony was the polar opposite he was constantly dragging Steve down to his lab, giving him new pieces of tech everyday to explore and learn. 

When they had found James and bought him home Tony had done the same for him, even though he’d been awake for all the technological advancements he’d only been taught how to use weapons because he’d been a brainwashed killer. James had moved into Steves room, confirming all the rumours. Steve had told Tony all about their Alpha bond, but didn’t want S.H.I.E.L.D to know, but now James was back there was no need to hide it. He didn’t understand how it worked considering the pair were both so dominant, however that always seemed to be directed at Tony.

It was hard for Tony to deal with the Alphas, especially when he was so attracted to the pair. Steve with his soft blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, and passion for technology who spent most of his time in Tonys lab sketching. James with his shoulder length brown hair that he wears in a messy bun, his gentle brown eyes, ad his love for working on cars and bikes, and also spends large amounts of his time in the lab either working, or curled up on the sofa with Steve reading. He was happy for them though, happy that after everything they’d been through the two Alphas had found each other again. 

Each morning one of the pair would have made breakfast for Tony, always putting his mug - an Iron Man one, Rhodes had got him - and plate in the middle of the island so they could sit either side of him. It made him feel safe, and cared for. The first time he knew it was more than just physical attraction was the day he upgraded James’ prosthetic arm. The three of them were in the lab, Steve sketching on the sofa with his knees pulled up tight to his chest the pad resting o his knee caps. James and Tony were sat at one of the many benches, and the genius had just reattached the arm, reconnecting the last wires and screwing the plate into place. 

“Okay, reach out and touch me,” Tony smiled, James done as he said his cool metal fingers brushing against the smooth, tanned skin of Tonys hand. A look of awe came across James’ face he didn’t say anything, his jaw slack, he continued to touch the ma in front of him, stroking his hands down either side of the mans face. 

“St-Steve,” James voice broke. “I can feel.” Tears filled his eyes, and he jumped from his seat pulling the omega into his arms. “Thank you!” He exclaimed, before running into Steves open arms, who had been making his way over to the pair. Seeing the joy on their faces filled Tony with a feeling that he never wanted to live without. 

As he watched them interact, the way they kissed, the way they always found a way to touch each other when they were in the same room, and how they cuddled up on the sofa every movie night, he grew more jealous each day.

This morning started like any other but quickly diverged into something much better.

Tony slid out of his emperor bed – which felt so bare and lonely now he had no one to share it with – the sea blue, silk sheets cool against his warm sweaty skin. The nightmares of Afghanistan had haunted him last night, and he’d woken up multiple times sweat pouring over his skin, twisted in the bedding, shouting for someone to help him. Since having two Alphas in his home the nightmares had lessened but he didn’t think they’d ever stop no matter how many shrinks had told him to just give it time. The first few times this happened after Steve moved in he’d ran to the omegas aid, and Tony had gripped onto him like a lifeline using the comfort of an Alpha’s strength to lull him back to sleep feeling safe and protected in those arms, but Tony had to put a stop to it. It was tormenting him being so close to the man but not close enough. Tony wanted more than the reassurance from a friend; he wanted something he’d never get.

After that, they never spoke of the nights Steve must have heard the omega screaming, and pacing around the home trying to calm his heart enough to go back to sleep, but the following mornings Steve always made Tony’s favourite chocolate chip pancakes. He assumed Steve had the talk with Bucky when he moved in as he never came running to his aid, or the other man just didn’t care either way Tony was left alone to deal with his nightmares, and panic attacks now, just the way he wanted it.

Tony thought about showering before heading downstairs, as he looked at his exposed damp skin in the mirror he only ever wore boxers to bed at most, and right now he was stood there in a bright red pair, his tanned skin bright in the morning sun that shone through his windows. The shower could wait, he needed some coffee in his system and hopefully some pancakes. He plucked his black AC/DC top up from the floor where he’d thrown it last night before jumping into bed and made his way to the door. None of the men were shy around each other, and just wore boxers all the time first thing in the morning, thankfully, Tony hadn’t wanted to have to change the way he lived for his new housemates.

He pushed a hand through his unruly hair trying to flatten it to his head, failing he pulled open the door to his bedroom into his hallway and stood frozen at the sight in front of him. Leaning against the white walls were Steve and Bucky, sleeping and looking so absolutely sexy. Steve was dressed in only a pair of black boxers exposing his solid tanned stomach and broad chest, his head resting on Bucky’s shoulder, and his arm wrapped around the other Alpha’s defined waist. His blonde hair had fallen over his eyes tempting Tony to step forward and push it back. James wore dark grey boxers, had his head leant back against the wall exposing the curve of his neck that Tony just wanted to bury his head in to get a lungful of the Alpha’s scent. They’d both fallen asleep facing his door, legs entangled thighs wrapped around each other. After they’d heard him wake up a second time shouting the couple knew they’d not be welcome in his bedroom, but they needed to be near to the distressed man, this wasn’t the first time they’d stayed outside his door through the night after hearing the omega have a nightmare, however, all the times prior they’d managed to wake up and make it downstairs before he’d stepped foot out of his bedroom.

Tony knelt in front of the two men and lifted both his hands to stroke along each of their cheeks, Steve was soft, and silky in his palm free of any hair, whereas Bucky was coarse and rough where he liked to keep his stubble. Both men stirred, eyes wide when they realised it was Tony on his knees waking them up, and their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Hey sleepy-heads,” he murmured not wanting to be too loud as they slowly fluttered their eyes open, both bright blue and sleepy. “I’m going to go downstairs put on a pot of coffee, and then when you come down we’re going to talk about why you’ve been camped outside my bedroom, okay?” Both men just nodded not quite able to form words yet. “Good.” Tony smiled at them one last time before jumping to his feet and slipping into the elevator. He caught a glimpse of the couple embracing each other, whispering something to each other as the doors shut.

“Where to Sir?”

“Kitchen please, JARVIS.”

 

Once Tony was waiting for the elevator the couple twisted their bodies towards each other, both of them blushing in embarrassment, Steve’s morning wood brushed against Bucky's lower abdomen causing the blonde to moan quietly into his mate’s neck. Bucky just laughed and pulled back a little watching the lift doors close as Steve embraced him, their chests pushed up against one another, he could feel their heartbeats pounding.

“Well not how I imagined our morning going, you okay Stevie?” Bucky asked pressing a gentle kiss to those beautiful soft lips.

“Yeah, just don’t want him to be angry with us Buck.” Steve reciprocated with another kiss letting their tongues slide together, both men moaned as they fought for dominance neither would be able to win but it was always fun. Bucky pushed Steve back following him so he was straddling his thick, powerful thighs.

“He might be, but I think it’s about time we explained ourselves.” Bucky jumped up not wanting to get distracted, offering his hand so Steve could pull himself up, who sighed in agreement. They’d both been pining over Tony for months if Bucky had never returned Steve probably would have done something about it before but then Bucky was back and the two Alphas fell naturally back into their relationship.

Bucky had seen the way Steve looked at the omega and knew he’d wanted him before he’d returned, but then the more time Bucky spent with the genius he’d fallen in love with him as well. It wasn’t about sexual desire, it was easy falling in love with Tony. The man who buried himself in false confidence so people couldn’t see the pain he felt, and who flashed his expensive toys so no-one could even imagine how much of his money actually went on starving countries, cure research and just generally helping the world any way he could.

Bucky remembered the day Tony had offered him some upgrades for his arm and he’d agreed thinking he’d get more flexibility out of it, maybe it would be a little lighter, what he hadn’t expected or even been ready for was about half an hour in started to feel Starks hands moving across his arms. At first, he thought he was imagining things but then Stark poked him, hard, and he winced. In that moment, Tony knew he’d done it and a massive smile spread across his face, and James had sat there in shock for a full 2minutes before he stood pulling Tony flush against his body. He could feel the heat against his metal hand, the soft material of some worn band shirt Tony always seemed to wear around the lab, and the tense muscle of his back as Bucky gently rubbed him, not being able to put his thoughts into words.

James Buchanan Barnes and Steve Rogers were in love with Tony Stark, and today was the day they were going to tell him.

_Or so they thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in updating!! I've been dealing with a lot but now updates should be weekly! Hope you enjoy :)

James had been awake for all of the major advancements that Steve had missed, so didn’t struggle the way he did, even though most of the time he’d spent as a brainwashed assassin for HYDRA. He’d not really been given a chance to learn about it all as he only got to use the things that could improve missions. Things such as a mobile, tracking devices, cameras that strapped to his body, new weapons and obviously the dreaded machine they used to keep his memories hidden, but with all these advancements there was still no flying car. They’d been nearly ready for production when he’d been shipped off for war and now no-one even spoke about them. He’d asked Tony about it once and he’d just laughed at him so Bucky never mentioned it again accept to Steve who’d had the same response when he’d asked Tony. 

Looking back at the all the things he’d done James still felt guilty for his actions, even though he knew he wasn’t in control of it, it was his hands that pulled the trigger, that tightened around peoples necks, and set the bombs. It had taken 40 years for S.H.I.E.L.D to actually locate, take him down and then cryogenically freeze him whilst they searched for some sort of cure. It had taken them two years for them to eventually find a way to wipe away the control; unfortunately, they’d left him with the memories of the horrific things he’d done, so they plagued his mind. Having Steve and his new family had made things easier, he hated The Winter Solider but the combat and tactical skills he’d gained from all those years gave him the power to protect those he cared about – mainly Steve and Tony. Of course he knew they could protect themselves, and Tony would be particularly annoyed if he knew James wanted to take care of him, but he’d been doing it for Steve since the 1930’s, when the man couldn’t two steps without an asthma attack, and even though the other Alpha was unnaturally strong now he wasn’t going to stop. If anything, Steve needed more people watching his back now he was Captain America and his job was saving the earth from a multitude of threats, many otherworldly. This was why James Barnes was now an official team member of The Avengers. He also saw this as an opportunity to try to repent for all the people he’d hurt, not that he believed he ever deserved forgiveness. 

James had learnt quickly that the team was a family and no matter what others thought, nothing was going to be able to tear them apart. No argument, no scathing words, no insensitive rumours, and James had never felt more at home.   
Natasha had become his best friend bonding over their traumatic pasts, the Russian language, and their passion for learning new fighting styles. It was an easy friendship, and made them a good team in the field when he wasn’t with Steve. Clint wasn’t around a lot, usually in the country with his family which James respected and understood. When he was around the agent had been teaching James how to shoot an arrow, he’d never be as skilled with a bow as he was with a gun but it was fun, and sometimes they’d stay up at all hours playing poker both too good for it to be down to anything but luck. Bruce, the only other omega on the team, was quiet and shy only really opening up around Tony to talk science that James didn’t have a chance of grasping; something they’d talk in the early hours of the morning when they’d both been struggling to sleep and found out they were both fans of English football. Thor was odd, loud and seemed to struggle with the human world meaning he wasn’t around enough for James to really get to know him, but whenever they called he came so that made him a trustworthy, and reliable team mate. Obviously, there was Steve but they’d just picked up where they’d left off, crazily in love with each other. They had spent a week in bed, crying, cuddling, whispering words of love and re-learning each other’s bodies. Finally, there was Tony. The man who James had been pining over for the last 3 months, thankfully, Steve had been too. The genius had wormed his way into both of the Alphas hearts. Bucky enjoyed being in the same room as the omega listening to him mutter to himself as he works over a new project, or bringing him home cooked food when he looked ready to collapse. Steve liked to watch him bounce on the soles of his feet when he told them about a new invention the excitement too much for him to stand still, or being the first one to offer him coffee in the morning. They both just wanted to take care of him, and hated when they heard him screaming at night but couldn’t run to him and pull him into their chests, comforting him. That was the dream, but instead they were caught, guiltily camped outside of the gorgeous omegas room, and were now making their way to the kitchen to face Tony. 

 

Tony had made his way to the open plan kitchen, managing to ignore the pull he felt to curl up with the two Alphas, sliding between their toned bodies. He started to brew coffee, and boil the kettle for Bucky’s green tea, because he was a freak. He waited for the two other men to join him; grateful for the time alone, he began to process his spiralling thoughts. A part – a small part – of him hoped that the Alphas had wanted to be closer to him but didn’t want to burst into his bedroom after the chat he’d had with Steve about boundaries; however he knew it was more likely that their Alpha instincts were preventing them from sleeping with a distressed omega in their home. Which is why they’d come to his hallway because he would have been able to breathe in their pheromones without even noticing to calm himself enough so they could also sleep. 

“Sir,” JARVIS pulled him from his mind, “Steve and James are on their way down,” Tony appreciated the warning; it gave him a chance to wipe his face of any obvious emotions, and instead plaster on a smile. 

“Thanks J,” he replied to the AI as the doors to the lift slid open. He smiled softly at the two men who shuffled across the dark wood floors towards the island, before turning away to finish their drinks. He poured his black coffee first into the Hulk mug Bruce had bought him a few months in retaliation to the Iron Man one Tony had got him. Next was Steve who always took his coffee with 2 sugars, and almond milk in a navy cup Tony had bought him, that read ‘No words before coffee’. He’d learnt early on that Steve struggled with holding a conversation before his first cup. Finally he quickly poured the boiling water into the Bucky’s, Captain America mug leaving in the tea bag. He set the cups in front of them, they’d left a space between them for Tony but he decided against it this morning, and leant on the counter instead. 

“Thanks doll,” James sighed, whereas the gorgeous blonde just nodded in thankfulness, and wrapped his large hands around the warm cup. 

“I guess I owed you a few,” Tony huffed, before sipping down the silky liquid. Things were awkward; by now Steve should be gathering ingredients for breakfast, whilst Tony chatted with Bucky trying to stop his wandering eyes from focusing too long on the broad pale expanse of the mans chest, or the tanned muscular back of the Captain. Both always captured his attention, but this morning was different, and none of them was comfortable or happy with it. Once Steve ha gulped down his first cup of coffee he decided to at least try and address the cause for tension in the room. 

“Well I gu-” before he had a chance to finish his sentence the AI interrupted. 

“Sir, I know you don’t like me to interrupt but I thought you’d like to know Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is here to see you.” Tony felt a thrill of excitement go through him, he’d not seen his best friend for months, both too busy to make time for each other and here he was turning up at just the right time. Tony was in need of a night filled with stiff drinks. 

‘Let him in!” He exclaimed, failing to keep his voice neutral. 

“Already here, Tones.” Rhodey announced from the entrance of the lounge, a large smile on his face so wide you could see his perfect white teeth. Tony turned to see the Alpha dressed in his uniform, but looking well rested so at least he’d not come straight from a mission. Tony couldn’t stop himself from running at the man and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around the larger mans waist. Rhodes quickly wrapped his arms around his, holding him tight, due to their jobs they were never sure when they saw each other if it would be the last time to so savoured every moment. 

“I missed you honey bear!” Tony announced, breathing in his thick scent, finding the comfort his omega craved. He never trusted himself to find this comfort with the two he lived with due to the attraction he was sure it was obvious enough; he didn’t need to make it worse by basking in their scent. 

“I missed ya too!” Rhodes agreed lowering the man back to the floor, and held him at arm’s length, “I’m happy to see they’ve been keeping you well fed, and taken care of.” The two alphas sat at the island puffed their chests out, proud to be acknowledge for the care they’d been spoiling the smaller man with. 

“Well someone has to take care of him,” Steve teased, smiling at Rhodes who responded with a deadly glare. Steve and Bucky were pretty sure the military man knew how they felt about his best friend and he wasn’t keen on them showing that interest. 

“I can take care of myself!” Tony exclaimed sliding up beside Steve, pinching the hard muscle of his bicep, and taking his coffee cup to refill. 

“No you can’t,” Steve sighed.

“Yeah okay!” James sassed. 

“Sometimes,” Rhodey agreed, not wanting to piss the omega off, but knowing full well he rarely could take care of himself. 

“Thanks for the support guys,” Tony laughed. He knew they were just being honest with him. When he had a new idea or was working on a project, he forgot to do a lot of things, like stay hydrated, eat and especially sleep. He’d sleep when he was dead. Well that’s how it used to be but now he had two Alphas who lived with him, and nagged him to go to sleep whenever they found out he’d been awake over 48 hours; JARVIS was always happy to inform them even when Tony made it abundantly clear not to. 

“Thanks,” Steve hummed, rubbing his open palm against the bare skin of Tony’s arm, when he placed the second cup of coffee in front of the Captain. Tony smiled ducking his head as the soft blush settled on his cheeks at the attention. 

“Gotta make sure you get your daily caffeine needs, would hate to be the reason Captain America couldn’t turn up for a fight.”

“Oi!” he shouted, “I’m not that bad.” 

“Oh you really are darling,” Bucky grinned pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde’s cheek, “but you’ve got Tony and me to make sure you’ve always got enough.” The way James had said ‘Tony and me’ made a warmth settle in the pit of the older mans stomach. “Hasn't he?” 

“Of course,” Tony agreed moving back across the kitchen to stand with Rhodey he no longer felt comfortable standing so close to the Super soldiers. 

“I think you should start getting ready Tony, I have a lot of plans for today. Whilst you're getting ready I'll have a little chat with our friends here.” The hard edge of Rhodes voice left no space for argument and Tony made his way to the lift trying to ignore the burning glare directed at the two other Alphas. He felt guilty he was leaving them to deal with a protective and some what angry Rhodes. Tony had been the victim of too many of his 'chats' and knew just what those men were about to go through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a really crappy chapter, and it's probably got a few mistakes I'm just feeling really sick at the moment but really wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! I'm really sorry x

The lift doors closed quickly leaving a tense pulsing air between the Alphas still settled in the kitchen. James was still sipping his green tea, and Steve was making his way through his second coffee a little slower. The Captain stood beside a seated James so the brunette could rest his head against the solid plain of his chest, both them feeling calmer with the physical contact. They both knew this ‘chat’ wasn’t going to go well, and it most definitely wasn’t going to be the way the Colonel wanted it to be.

It seemed people always forgot who they were. Yes they were Avengers, and yes they were good people, but they were also super solider Alphas who would not let anyone get away with threatening the people they cared about, be it a shovel talk or not. The pair had been through hell and back to get one another, and this made them scarily protective of each other. Captain America and The Winter Solider weren’t going to take some threats from Rhodes seriously, but they also weren’t going to let him get away with it if he tried.

Rhodes walked towards them his arms folded tightly across his chest, the thick muscle of his bicep bulging through the dark uniform he wore. He opened his mouth to speak, before he had a chance Steve lifted his hand to silence him.

“I want to make something clear before you start talking, don’t think you can harm either of us and if you even think about it one of us will always to you first.” Bucky turned his face away from Rhodes not wanting to laugh at the look of utter shock on his face. It wasn’t often Steve got like this and when he did people knew he meant business.

“I understand, Rogers.” Rhodes replied instantly, “I don’t know how much you know about Tony’s past especially past relationships and it’s not my place to tell you,” The pair knew he’d not had the greatest of relationships, it was obvious by his shockingly low self esteem, which his father had never helped with, “but whatever you two think you feel -“ Bucky growled low in his throat his dark eyes focusing on the Colonel “let me finish before you start trying to rip my throat out for fuck sake,” the older man was getting exasperated. “Whatever you think you feel I need you to be sure before you do anything. Sure to the point where you will never, never give up on him no matter how hard it gets.” Rhodes took a deep shuddering breath, his voice broke on the last few words. “I can’t tell you what happened after the last waste of space he dared but I don’t think…I don’t think Tony got go through that again, or losing you, especially if you got together. I know I wouldn’t be able to see him do…do that again.” Whatever had happened had caused not only Tony a large amount of pain but his best friend as well. Steve wanted to know what it was that had happened but did’t want to pry it from Rhodes, also it was most likely something that would make the man want to bundle the omega up in his arms.

“Did he hurt himself?” James asked, Steve nudged him shaking his head in disapproval at the question. “You want to know, just don’t have the balls to ask.” He shrugged turning his attention back to Rhodes.

“Yes, he did and it was bad, so bad he wasn’t allowed to be on his own for months, Pepper and I had to do everything with him, and couldn’t let him out of our sights.”

“We get your worried, and what you’ve told us has helped but even before you’d spoken to us we knew what we felt was definite, we’ve been sure for months.” Steve smiled wrapping his arm around Buckys shoulder, “however I do feel like we should court him properly now,” he murmured addressing Bucky the excitement in his voice.

“You may be right, punk. It does sound like he needs to be treated like the beautiful, little omega he is.” Rhodes watched the pair talking about all the things they could do to capture Tony’s attention, and how to make it clear they really wanted him. As he saw the joy spreading across each of their faces, their hands moving wildly as they made plans excitedly, he realised that maybe, just maybe these two Alphas from the 30s were going to be the best things for the self destructive omega.

  
Tony had no idea what Rhodey could have to discuss with them that he wasn't able to be around for. It wasn’t about Avengers business otherwise he would have been there, and Rhodes definitely wasn’t friends with those two so he could only think they were talking about him. Making sure he eats enough, gets enough sleep, if he’d been having nightmares, if he’d done anything stupid recently, done anything that could have harmed him, the list of things he’d be asking could wrap around the earth twice. Tony wasn’t stupid, obviously, he knew he’d made mistakes in the past and put himself in great danger for reasons he now understood weren't worth his time but he hated all this macho Alpha bullshit where Rhodes thought he new what was best for him. Tony hadn’t even made it to his bathroom before he felt like turning around to go shout at the lot of them, but he knew he was only getting antsy because of his lack of sleep.

He stripped out of his clothes throwing them into the laundry basket stuffed at the back of his bathroom. The flooring was heated so his feet didn’t freeze as he padded across the chocolate brown tiles to his large walk in shower, with its heads directed from every angle making sure to avoid contact with his face. Water beating down on his face when he wasn’t prepared for it could send him into a serve panic attack, he’d learnt that a few years ago 3 months after he returned to the US.

This morning he took the time washing his hair with the natural unscented products he used, he’d been told on many occasion his scent was so soothing, and pleasant for people so he didn’t bother covering it with over perfumed washes, massaging the soapy liquid into his scalp reliving the pressure that had built up under his skin making it tender to the touch.

Once his hair was clean and the pain that had been building behind his eyes had dissipated he ran his calloused hands down his wet, tanned body. His fingers brushed along the soft skin of his chest, down across his stomach and then lower to his hard dick, the erection he’d ignored this morning had come back begging for his attention. As his hand glided against the skin he let out a deep moan, he righted his hand around his dick fisting himself as he scratched his left hand back up his body to pinch his stiffening nipples. Tony imagined the hand pumping his erection was Steve stood in front of him peppering kisses over his face at the same time, and Bucky was stood behind him, his metal arm wrapped around his chest tormenting his sensitive nipples, whispering in his ear what a good omega he was, and how they were both going to fuck him. The omega dropped the hand from his chest to reach behind him, slipping a finger between his legs and rubbed over his slick hole.

“Uhh,” he sighed pushing the finger in to his first knuckle still dreaming about the two Alpha downstairs doing this to him, taking him apart. He pushed their finger in as deep as he could before pushing in a second, and began to fuck himself into his fist and then back into his hand. “James,” he moaned thinking about the thick, cool fingers he wanted buried inside himself, rubbing against his prostrate. The feeling was of orgasm was rushing through his veins, he began to stroke himself faster pushing himself back on his fingers at the same speed, the slick was pouring from him now, easy to push the fingers into his body. “Fuuuccckkk” He moaned throwing his head back when he came the thick cum shooting over his hand and shower wall, his knees went weak so he leaned against the wall taking deep breathes to fill his lungs again.

He took a few minutes to rest before wiping the cum off the wall so it washed down the drain, and then made sure to wash his body quickly and jumped out of the shower. As soon as his feet hit the soft, cream bath mat the water automatically shut off and he grabbed the warm towel from the heated rack quickly drying off his body, rubbing the rough material down his torso and legs and finally scrubbing it through his damp hair. Once he was done he shoved the towel in the laundry basket and made his way, naked, into his bedroom.

He knew him and Rhodey were going to be drink and he really wasn’t in the mood to be noticed so decided to slip into a pair of dark wash denim jeans, and a plain navy v-neck top, underneath he wore his favourite burgundy boxers. He checked himself in the mirror, his hair was still damp and messy it didn’t matter though because he’d be wearing a cap anyway. Happy with his outfit he put on his trainers and made his way to the lift.

“J, they aren’t arguing are they?” Tony asked.

“No Sir, they all seem quite happy down there, would you like to join them?”

“Yes please.” He smiled, stepping into the lift, happy his best friend was getting along with his new friends, and favourite Alphas.

As soon as the lift doors opened the kitchen went silent, Tony had heard excited voices on his way down, but hadn’t been able to make out the words and now here he was everyone had stopped talking and had turned to stare at him. He felt self conscious under the stares, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck he smiled sheepishly.

“Hey, what's happening?” he asked noticing how Rhodes was stood closer to Steve and Bucky now.

“Nothing, just chatting.” James responded his eyes darting to Steves which made it obvious he was lying and wasn’t sure if that was the right response.

“Yeah, just giving advise to these two idiots on how to take care of you,” Rhodes didn’t want to say that because he knew how much it pissed Tones off when he tried to take care of him, but also didn’t want to ruin all the surprise the two love sick Alphas were attempting to plan.

“For fuck sake Rhodey, I can take care of myself! I don’t need you or anyone else to look after me.” Tony exclaimed, “I’m fed up with your Alpha shit!” this was exactly what Rhodes knew would happen.

“I get it, but I need to make sure they aren’t making any rookie mistakes and letting you go days without eating.”

“Ugh whatever,” Tony grouched. “When we leaving? Where we going? When will we be back?”

“Already trying to get rid of my then tones?”

“Of course not hunny, just don’t want Pepper hunting me down because i’ve not got my work finished. You know how she can get, and if I'm late she’ll also want new shoes.” Rhodes laughed.

“Okay, well considering you’re all dressed down I assume you don’t want anyone to recognise you so we’ll just head down the road to that seedy bar we found like 4 years ago drink until neither of us can walk in a straight line then head back…so tell Pepper she can give you a day of because i’m in town!”

“K, but you can deal with her,” Tony laughed, turning to face Steve and Bucky “So I’ll see you boys later! Don’t wait up.” He squealed grabbing his red cap to pull down over his face, and bounced over to the lit tugging on Rhodey’s arm. “Let’s go darling!”

James watched the omega leave their home wishing he could pull him into his arms and hold him their for the rest of the day.

“I think we should start tomorrow, Steve I can’t do this for much longer I need to know if he wants us too.”

“I know baby, I know.” Steve sighed scenting Buckys neck with a nuzzling nose. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about this chapter it's just a filler and I'm not happy with it, but Friday there will be something much better! :)

Tony decided to walk. The bar Rhodes wanted to take him to wasn’t far  and it wasn’t often he got to breathe in the fresh air without being crowded by paparazzi taking pictures, Alphas trying to proposition him, and children wanting to hug their local genius superhero. He didn’t mind the children so much as he was proud to be a positive role model for them as an omega who worked to save the world on a regular basis, but paparazzi and Alphas always put him on edge. 

He pulled his cap down low, to shield a large portion of his face and slipped on a pair of plain black sunglasses he wouldn’t usually be seen dead in - too simple a boring his style - but precautions had to be taken when sneaking out of Avenger Tower even when using the side door. Tony dragged Rhodes through the door, letting go of his hand so he could jump round the puddles dotted across the alleyway. He maybe rich but he didn’t want to ruin his shoes for no good reason. 

Tony surveyed the area for any lingering reports but saw none, he didn’t expect any for a few days after James had snapped at one of them the other day. 

_Steve, James and Tony were on their way out for lunch and the omega had decided to make his way to the car whilst the two Alphas were slipping on their shoes, unfortunately a reporter had taken this as an opportunity to interrogate Tony whilst trying to flash a photo of him. When the billionaire didn’t cooperate the man crowded him up against the wall, before Tony had a chance to act the mans body was ripped from his place and knocked to the floor by a sickening crunch as James’ curled fist impacted with the mans jaw. The reporter scrambled to his feet preparing to run, however James wasn’t done with him, he yanked the camera from the lanyard hanging around the scrawny guys neck and threw it to the floor before stomping his foot down on the piece of equipment. It had shattered into a thousand pieces under the weight of his 44booted foot._

_“Come at Tony like that again and it will be your skull crushed into the sidewalk,” James growled glaring at the reporter who quickly fled from the scene muttering about the price of a new camera. The other paparazzi who’d been hanging around at the time decided it was probably best to leave, and all scuttled off._

_“Are you okay?” Steve asked wrapping an arm around Tonys tense shoulders, James turned to stare at him with his wide puppy eyes which were the only thing stopping Tony from getting angry at the pair. He knew they - well James - only stepped in because they’re his friends, but he can take care of himself, and when they acted like that it always made him think about how they’d be with him if they were really his Alphas, also it meant the three of them were going to be all over the news for the next week._

_“Yeah thanks for stepping in, but I can take care of myself.” Tony smiled._

 

Thinking about the fear on the reporters faces that afternoon still caused Tony to giggle, James did sound 100% serious in his threat and if Tony was honest with himself he knew James wasn’t lying. He’d kill anyone who hurt his friends, he’d always been loyal to a fault with Steve and it seemed to have spread to the rest of the team. 

“So those Alphas seem very friendly around you,” Rhodes stated pulling Tony from his thoughts. They were on the street now manoeuvring their way through the morning bustle. 

“Um yeah I guess, we’ve got pretty close. Living together does that to people, especially people with traumatic pasts.” Tony laughed awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

“I think it’s more than that.”

“I think you’ve finally lost your mind. They’re totally in love with each other and even if they weren’t I wouldn’t be the sort of person either of them would be interested in.” Rhodes sighed, it was unbelievable how dense his best friend could be, and also how self deprecating. 

“Okay Tones, whatever you say.” He didn’t see the point in pushing him and he knew by now arguing wasn’t worth it with the worlds most stubborn person. They were at the bar now anyway, so he’d just fill the man with alcohol until he couldn’t get him to shut up. Alcohol had always been the sure fire way to get Tony Stark to spill all the beans. “Now what can I get ya?” Rhodes asked, as they settled into their seats. 

“An orange juice,” Tony replied smiling. 

“Vodka?” Rhodes questioned. 

“Nope, just the OJ.” The omega beamed. He was so proud of himself for giving up alcohol, it had been 6 months since his last drink and this was his first time in a bar since then. He wasn’t feeling the usual burning desperation for a drink, obviously there was a want but it was easy to ignore. He looked to his friend after a few moments of silence, laughing at the look of complete shock on his face. The shock was understandable, Tony hadn’t told anyone about it not even the men he was living with. He’d decided after 30 years of using whiskey to fix all his problems maybe it was time to see a Therapist about all the issues he had, including the PTSD he had after Afghanistan, and the abuse he’d been through with his father. “I quit a few months back I’ve just not told anyone. I didn’t want everyone walking on egg shells around me, or even worse want them to know if I failed but I’ve got through the first 6 months. So I think it’s about time to kill everyone.”

“I’m really happy for you Tony, but we can do somewhere else if you want?” Rhodes asked, this totally ruined his plans of getting Tony to spill, of course this was more important but goddamn he wanted to get Tony to realise how much those stupid super soldiers liked him. 

“Well we could always do breakfast instead?” Tony suggested his stomach rumbling at the idea of food. “I seem to have an actual appetite now,” He joked. 

“Breakfast it is then,” Rhodes agreed, smiling to the disgruntled barman as they walked away from the bar. “Pancakes?” 

“Perfect!” The pair quickly made their way to the nearest iHop, which was about a 20 minute walk away, talking about the top secret missions Rhodes had just been on. Of course Tony knew where he’d been and had been tracking the mission in case there was any danger and Iron Man could be of assistance. Rhodes always told Tony off for this, but when did the genius ever do as he was told, and hacking into the government files always was fun. So easy, and caused trouble for everyone.

They settled into the squeaky vinyl booth, before a busty, blonde waitress approached them with a dazzling smile. She was usually the type of beta Tony would woo into his bed with ease, but today he kept his head low. 

“Can I get a stack with a side of bacon, and a jug of orange juice for the table, please?” He ordered not lifting his eyes from the menu. “Anything for you honey boo?” Tony asked kicking his left foot into Rhodeys leg. 

“Um, just the same please but with extra maple syrup…I’m feeling like something sweet this morning,” he winked, sending a flirtatious smile at the young woman who blushed a soft shade of pink at the attention. 

“Smooth buddy, real smooth.” Tony teased as soon as the waitress was out of ear shot, her hips swaying seductively into the kitchen. 

“Coming from you I’m not even offended,” Rhodes laughed. 

“What!?” Tony gasped in mock horror, “I’m the smoothest person you know.”

“Well you might have been, but now it seems you’ve been unable to pick up those two Alphas which are actually interested.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked as the waitress deposited the jug of juice and two glasses on the table, not so subtly slipping a napkin with her name and number scrawled across it to Rhodes. 

“You can’t be that blind, Tony. They are so interested in you, but you say nothing is going on.” Rhodes knew Steve and Bucky didn’t want him to say anything but he also knew Tony better than anyone, and knew he’d need some easing into the idea of anyone being interested in him for anything other than his money or sex. 

“Look, I’m like crazy in love with them, but they aren’t interested in me they’re happy together and definitely wouldn’t want someone like me.” _Oh god Tony was in deep. I definitely hope this works out for him, the poor man deserves someone who actually loves him back._ Rhodes thought to himself. 

“You’ve really become that dense. They were walking around practically naked this morning and didn’t look like they’d been sleeping in their own bed.” 

“Okay, okay. They slept outside my room last night, but only because I was having nightmares again, and the screaming must have woken them and its their home they should feel comfortable to be naked.” Tony argued. 

“Yeah, bet you like to remind how comfortable they should be…pervert!” Rhodes laughed, Tony couldn’t help but burst into laughter, Rhodes wasn’t wrong it was nice to watch the two Alphas move around the house shirtless. “But I should tell you an Alpha wouldn’t camp outside an omegas room for the night unless they were invested in them, they might come and check on them but sleeping outside their bedroom is something completely different, I’d know.”

The pair went silent as the food was slid onto the table, giving Tony a moment to think about what Rhodes had said. _Maybe he had a point, the alphas were very touchy with him and considering they were both very possessive of each other it’s strange they were so open to it…and thinking about it they were very possessive of him. Oh my god he’d been such an idiot. They liked him too._

“Ah, at last you’ve seen it.” Rhodes stated as Tony beamed down at his plate, trying to hide the burning blush on his cheeks, “Do you wanna talk about it? We both know you’re useless with emotion.”

“Thanks man but I think I’ll be able deal.” 

“Good.” Rhodes sighed before shovelling the food into his mouth like a starving man, his jaw moving quickly to chew each mouthful in record time. 

“Slow down we’ve got all day.” Tony chuckled eating small mouthfuls at a time. 

“You might, man, but that waitress gets off in 20 minutes and I’m sorry but I’m gonna be joining her.” Tony wanted to be angry, and was upset by the news but he understood the man had needs, especially after a long time abroad, on mission. 

“Ugh, I guess we can reschedule but make it soon because I really want to show you the upgrades I’ve been working on for you suit, and also just miss you face boo.” 

“Of course, how about tomorrow?” 

“No I’ll give you a couple of days to recover, you’re an old man now.” Rhodes glared at his comment but nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, that sounds good.” The two men went back to eating in a comfortable silence, Tonys mind to busy thinking about the possibilities of what could unfold with those two Alphas at home. He couldn’t wait to get home, due to his impatience he began to stuff the food into his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be with you next Friday, and it should be much longer but I can't promise as work as been crazy at the moment and I've been working like everyday.

Tony hugged Rhodes goodbye before beginning his walk home, he did contemplate getting a taxi but decided he was enjoying the freedom of walking in the city. He danced his way around people, smiling ahh the exhausted office workers who just snarled back at him, always the grumpy types this early.

He turned onto the block of Avengers Tower when he felt a larger calloused hand wrap around his wrist, it tugged him back into someones broad, heaving chest and into a shaded alley. Tony took a deep breathe, inhaling the scent of an unknown Alpha, the mans grip was getting tighter, imbedding his fingers into the smaller mans soft skin, hard enough it would leave deep purple bruising in their place.

“Tony Stark,” the Alpha hissed, “You really shouldn’t leave the house without one of those burly Alphas or at least not without your suit. We all know you’re nothing without it.” The words were harsh, but really meant nothing to the billionaire. He knew who he was, and this low live Alpha wasn’t going to make him questions himself. The omega was furious though, and threw his head back, hard. The back of his skull connected with the arseholes nose, and blood gushed from him into the Tony’s dark hair. The man faltered fora minute and his grip slipped, as Tony sprang forward to escape the alley the guy caught him again, this time wrapping both arms around Tonys waist. “I wouldn’t bother screaming…it wouldn’t end well.”

Tony was tempted to laugh, why would he scream he wasn’t some damsel in distress. He could take of himself, and it was starting to get fed up with everyone forgetting this. He relaxed his body against the Alpha to give him some time to think of the best way out of the situation, however as he began to workout a plan he felt a sharp pinch on the side of his neck. Well he wasn’t expecting that, was his last thought before his world went black.

 

  
The dull pain in his shoulders was the first thing Tony registered when waking up from his forced sleep. Next was the bright light shining across his face, he kept his eyes squeezed shut not ready for burning sun in his eyes yet. His arms were tied behind his back, fingers laced together and the rope around his wrists were connected to his ankles.

“I know you’re awake.” A deep distorted voice stated echoing around the - apparent - empty room. When he slowly blinked his heavy eyes open he wasn’t surprised to see it was completely empty except for the cool, hard metal hair he was attached to, and the light he’d assumed was actually a spot light three meters in front of him. The room had no windows and only one solid dark wooden door which was directly in front of him.

“Tony Stark, the famous Iron Man,” the static voice echoed around the room, obviously coming from a speaker installed in a corner behind him. Tony could tell it was a different man from earlier, this one had a deep British accent. “I’ve heard a lot about you, most importantly about all that money you have, and lets be honest and omega doesn’t know how to cope with things like that, so I was thinking of ways I could get my hands on all your money. At first I was thinking way to simple, just torture you until you gave me everything I wanted, then kill you, but I thought you’d probably have something in place to stop that from being possible.” He was right, of course the omega had something in place to prevent anyone from being able to access his money via an kind of coercion. “So instead I thought why not just make you my omega, and then everything you have will be mine.” Sadly even now an omegas possessions, and money become their Alphas once a mating has completed, unless the Alpha states otherwise.

“Well that sounds great an all, for you anyways but I’m not going into heat for another two months, and we both know my friends will have found me way before then.” Seemed the bad guy hadn’t planned this very well.

“Maybe if we were going to wait for your natural cycle, however that stuff my lovely assistance injected you will earlier also included some heat inducing hormones. Which means you should be ready for mating in…oh I’d say 3 hours. Don’t think your friends will be able to find you before then.”  
“Obviously you don’t know my friends.” Tony responded, but heard nothing back. Even though he was sure The Avengers would come to his rescue, however he wasn’t sure if it would actually be in time. He’d felt a warmth when he’d first woken but assumed it was due to the lamp so close to him, but now he thought it was most likely the being of his heat. He began to panic, his breath coming in short, fast breaths, his hands were sweating, and his vision started to blur, the man was sure he was going to vomit. He’d just found out that two amazing Alphas may actually be interested in him, but now he’d been dragged into this. Why could he never have anything good.

He tried to take in deep breath, and calm his nerves, if he could calm down enough maybe he could find a way out of here before his heat was in full swing.

 

  
2 Hours Prior

As soon as Tony had left the diner Rhodes sent a quick text to Captain America.

_I might have hinted about you guys to Tony, and he's on his way back to you now. He was beaming. We were at a diner about 30 minutes away so you shouldn't have to wait long. R_

The older man didn't expect a response, and he had plans anyway so slipped his mobile back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Back at Avengers Tower, Steve read the message. He instantly went to find Bucky when he saw what Rhodes had said. Steve was happy Tony didn't seem to be bothered by the revelation, more likely he was excited by the prospect considering Rhodes said he'd been beaming. That must mean happiness.

"Which room can I find James in, J?" He asked JARVIS, now use to speaking to the AI.

"He's in Sirs Lab, it seems he's reading a book."

"Excellent, can you take me down, please?" Steve asked, shuffling his feet impatiently in the elevator.

"Of course."

Steve stepped into the lab smiling softly at the sight in front of him. James was curled up on the sofa reading some old sci-fi novel Tony had given him the day before, he was laying on his right side his back facing outwards, a grey, fur throw pulled up to his waist. The book was gripped in his metal hand, his eyes skimming the words quickly, deeply enthralled by the story. He didn't hear his partner approach, didn't even know he'd entered the room until he felt fingers carding through his silky, brown hair he'd left to fall around his shoulders.

"Hey gorgeous," Steve sighed bending to press a kiss to James' forehead. "Tony is on his way home, and Rhodes let some hints slip it would seem."

"I knew we shouldn't have said anything, for fuck sake."

"Well don't jump to conclusions, apparently Tony looked happy when he left him so we can only hope for the best." James grinned, rolling of the sofa, and dumping the throw over the sidearm.

"Okay, well how about we make food for him? Cook him something nice."

"He just ate it would seem, so maybe not the best idea. How about we just clean up from out breakfast, so he doesn't come home to mess and not jump on him as soon as he gets in the door...give him some breathing space."

"Ugh, breathing space! There is a chance he likes us back Stevie and I just want to cuddle him!" James was bouncing on the soles of his feet as they made their way to the lift.

"I know, I know. I want to do that too, but for now lets just clean up, and wait for him to get home." Steve smiled wrapping an arm around James' waist as the lift shifted upwards.

"Mmm, only if I get a kiss." Steve couldn't help but indulge. He lent down, as Bucky tipped his head backs so their lips met in the middle. Steve was gentle at first sliding his hands up to cup the Alphas jaw pulling him closer. James didn't resist moving his whole body forward so they stood with their chests pushed together, and legs interlocked. When Steve slid his tongue along James' bottom lip, the brunette couldn't help but moan in acceptance, his lips parting so their tongues could touch. Steve couldn't hold back any longer, and moved his hands up to tangle in the soft locks of hair, pulling him even closer as the blonde fell back against the wall of the lift. James growled when Steve pulled hard on his hair, trying to pull him away from his mouth.

"Jammmes, we need ugh stop." Steve sighed, trying to move away from the insatiable solider.

"Fine, but you're going to make it up to me tonight," James winked rubbing himself against the obvious bulge he felt against his hip.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Steve growled, before stepping out into the kitchen, pulling James with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do we think? Will they save Tony or will they be too late! Will they even think he's missing? Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had managed to calm himself, and was making sure to continue breathing slow and deep to prevent further panic. He’d been spending the last ten minutes trying to figure a way out of the room, and it had become obvious that the heavy wooden door directly in front of him was going to be the only way. He rubbed his hands together behind his back, and was relieved to discover it was rough rope that had him tied together, something he was well equipped to wriggling his way out of. He needed to make the Alpha believe his heat had started so he’d come into the room, and then Tony could take him down and make his way out. He didn’t know how far away he was from The Tower, but he could try and call for one of his repulser gloves to fight off the other men he assumed he was going to encounter in his escape. The only problem would be if he was underground, and considering there were no windows in the room it wouldn’t be a surprise, he’d just need to get through the people as quickly as possible.

 

A plan had begun to develop in his mind; first thing was to slip his hands out of the knots. He knew he’d not be able untie them, as he wasn’t able to his manoeuvre his wrists into a position where is fingers would be able to reach, however the rope was lose and if he continued to move his hands apart and together the rope would loosen enough for his slender hands to slip out. It didn’t take long for his hands to be free, but he made sure to keep them kept clasped tightly behind his back. It was obvious the man who was waiting for him to go into heat, didn’t understand how an omegas heat actually worked. They didn’t just get desperate for any Alpha to stick their dick in them, they only wanted an Alpha who was compatible with them to breed with, and adrenaline would kick in if they felt threatened by an Alpha, or Beta, who they didn’t want to mate with. It was idiotic that there were Alphas who still believed this was the case, but at least it meant Tony would be able to easily trick the man into entering the room. 

 

Tony was hoping there was only going to be a couple of other people to fight off after the Alpha, and he’d be able to get back to Avengers Tower quickly, before his pheromones got to strong and people became attracted to it. It had been about an hour before the Alpha returned to taunt Tony over the speaker, Tony made sure to start pretending the time for his heat was getting closer and began to breath high and whiny, as though he was in need. 

 

“Are you ready for me yet, Tony? Ready to be bred like the bitch you are. Sure sounds like you’ll be begging for it soon.”  The omega felt sick at the words he was hearing, he never wanted to hear that from anyone, but those two men he cared about so much. He really needed to get home. 

 

“Nooo,” Tony moaned, “I’ll nev..er want you.” He growled, breaking his voice purposefully. 

 

“Oh you will, and you’ll be such a little slut for it.” Ugh he was such a vile creature, he would never want a man like this, but he needed to pretend it was exactly what he wanted if he ever wanted to get back to actual Alphas he wanted.

 

“Pleeeasse,” he begged, gently grinding his arse back into the wooden seat. “Need.” He stated. 

 

“Oh you’re definitely ready, I’m coming for you.” The alpha growled, shutting off the mic causing the room to fill with the sound of static for 30 seconds. 

 

It didn’t take long for the man to arrive, he was tall over 6ft, with broad shoulders, and looked like he spent a lot if not most of his time working out. He had long blond hair that was wavy past his shoulders, if he wasn’t planning to rape and mate Tony he would say the man was quite attractive, but also obviously an idiot. The door swung shut behind him, but the Alpha didn’t take the time to lock it, and Tony didn’t hear a bolt on the other side, and when the door had swung opened he’d not seen any other shadows in the doorway, meaning it was most likely unguarded. This man had really under estimated Tony, and he was going to learn it the hard way what a mistake he’d made. 

 

“Need you, please.” the omega sighed, trying to move his body forward, making sure to keep his hands behind him. 

 

“Of course,” The alpha smiled sickly his teeth gritted together as his lips stretched over them , moving towards him pulling a long curved knife from the back of his trousers, and for a moment Tony thought maybe he’d made a huge mistake. “First lets free those legs of yours, you’ll understand I’ll be keeping your hands bound until the mating has completed.” Tony just nodded, continuing to whimper softly.

“I wanna scream you name Alpha, please?” Tony panted.

 

“Damien.” Was the mans repose obviously too control by his own ego to realise how stupid it was to give away his name. 

 

“Okay…Damien.” Tony was going to remember that name, when his heat was over he was going to hunt this man down. “Just please I really need you, I need to have you inside me,” even though this was a show, it was making Tony feel horrible, he didn’t want to be saying these things to anyone other than the two men who were back at home, and he most definitely didn’t mean them. 

 

“I knew, you were just desperate for someone to put you in your place, make you realise you’re just like any other omega.” Damien laughed, crouching down in front of him, he must be able to notice Tony wasn't producing enough pheromones for as deep in the heat as he was acting, but made no remark. He brushed the knife along his bare ankle, pressing down not hard enough to draw blood but to just make it threatening, maybe teasing if you were into that kinda thing. He pushed Tonys ankles apart as far as the could go so the rope was tight, and began to saw at the material. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He said. It took a few moments to split and Tony was free. 

 

Before the rope had even unwrapped from his legs he kicked his left foot forward, into Damiens stomach causing the man to hunch forward so Tony had the chance the slam his knee into his nose, blood began to gush over his legs, and the floor. “Is that what you meant by stupid?” Tony laughed.

 

“You little…” Damien grunted, lunging for the smaller man, but Tony was too quick and was up out of the chair before the man had stood to his full height, he sprinted for the door, throwing it open. He scanned the dark hallway, panting softly as fear began to overwhelm him, he needed to get out of there. To the left was a dead end, but to the right he could see the outline of a winding metal stair case, he ran that way his feet echoing on the metal floor, and behind him he could hear Damien chasing after him, his heavy breathing get closer with each step. Once he’d made it to the top of the stairs he pulled open a large metal door, that opened into a large living area. It was filled with sun, that shone from the large bay windows on either side of the front door. This Alpha really was dumb, and had taken no precautions. He really believed Tony was just going to turn into some drooling, heat riddled, omega. “Don’t think about.” The larger man snarled, slamming Tonys face against the front door, “You’ll be mine.” His nose was still gushing blood, and it was slipping down the back of Tony t-shirt. 

 

“Fuck off.” Tony screeched, kicking his heel back into the mans balls, Damien double over his grip faltering just enough for Tony to throw the front door open, where he was met with the image of two furious, feral Alphas. _Oh Shit he was in trouble._

 

 

 

James and Steve spent over an hour cleaning the kitchen up, and making chocolate cupcakes with espresso icing, well making the cupcakes was more James than Steve. Since they were teenagers James had always wanted to bake, but they never had the money, however now he was living with Tony and both worked as Avengers he was able to indulge. Everyone loved it when James baked, but he didn’t usually do it for the whole team, the thought he baked like twice a month when it was more like twice a week, he judged wanted to share them with Steve and Tony because he cared about them the most, and it was all he really had to offer the pair - well that’s what he thinks anyway. 

 

“Where do you think he’s got to?” James asked, boxing up the freshly iced cakes. 

 

“Like I said Buck he probably just needs space.” Steve had been telling him for the last 20 minutes, but the more time he was stood around waiting the more he worried something had happened. None of the avengers usually went out alone, especially Tony, it was always a risk they didn’t want to take and had no need to when the all loved spending time with each other anyway. “Do you want me to call Bruce and see if he’s with him?” Bruce was the only one still in New York at the moment. Natasha was on some mission for Fury, Clint and Coulson were off in some beautiful sunny country enjoying their honeymoon, then Thor and Loki were back on Asgard completing their duties as King and Queen. 

 

“Yes, and if he’s not with him I’m going to look for him.” Steve rolled his eyes “I know you think I’m overreacting Stevie, but I have really bad feeling about this.” 

 

“Okay babe, I’ll come with you if need.” Steve moved closer to his mate, pulling the panicking man into his side, where he quickly buried his head in the blonds shoulder. “JARVIS, please call Dr Banner.” 

 

“Connecting you with Dr Banner,” the AI stated, before the call connected. 

 

“Hey Tones, you got something you’d like my help on?” Bruces voiced echoed through the room. “Even if you haven’t could I come see ya, really missing some good old bro time.” Bruce laughed, people had started calling them bros after seeing the way The Hulk had saved Iron Man in battle, and I he loved to tease Tony about it.

 

“So Tony’s not with you then?” Steve asked, trying to keep his voice calm as James pulled away from him and began to pace the length of the kitchen, muttering under his breath. 

 

“No why?” Now Bruce sounded worried as well. “Should he be?”

 

“Nope, he just needed some space and we wanted him back was all.” Steve forced a laugh not wanting to stress out the scientist as well. 

 

“Oh so you all finally admitted you’re like crazy in love with each other then.” How come everyone knew how the Alphas felt, but Tony had remained oblivious. 

 

“Something like that.” 

 

“Tony won’t leave for long he’s been wanting you two forever so he’s most likely just in shock.” 

 

“Yeah, thank you Bruce. Bye.” The call ended instantly, not giving the other man a chance to say farewell, but he just assumed it was excitement that had caused the abrupt behaviour, not knowing about the fear coursing through the super soldiers bodies. 

 

“Maybe you had a point, lets go look for him okay. We should be able to pick up his scent, even outdoors.” 

 

“We should have left earlier, what happens if his scent has dissipated.” 

 

“It wont have! You need to calm down, for fuck sake this will be harder if you’re freaking out.” If Bucky wasn’t so stressed he would have teased the taller man for swearing, but right now he just wanted to find their omega. They both rushed out of the Tower making sure to use the side door which the knew Tony would have used this morning, his scent was still there - coffee, diesel, and a sweetness like cinnamon - it was faint but it couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. The pair followed the scent onto the street, Steve ducking around people, as Bucky just pushed through them glaring at the people who dared to look at him disgruntled by his actions. 

 

They’d been sprinting through the busy street for a few minutes when they caught a whiff of Tonys scent, which was heavier, newer, and thick with fear and anger. 

 

“There was an Alpha here, around the same time as Tony.” Steve said, moving from the street into the alleyway on their left. “At some point they ended up in here, and then it stops, as though they moved into a vehicle.” Steve was growling now, he voice thick and deep with anger. He couldn’t believe someone had actually taken Tony, he was going to kill them. He didn’t care who they were but they were dead. His and Bucky’s eyes met, both dark with fury, and those few seconds they were looking at each other he knew that James was having the same thoughts. 

 

When they found Tony someone was going to pay for ever hurting their mate.


	7. Not a chapter but good news

So I was rushed of my feet with university and shitty life problems but I will be updating again soon. I’ve reread the previous chapters and will be updating them as some improvements are needed and then will be putting up a new chapter.

Updates of the outstanding chapters will be completed this week and then new chapters will start next week. 

Thank you for all those who have stayed with the story, and sorry for the long break. I will be making it up to you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> Well leave me a review! Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions or ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. :)


End file.
